Secrets of Saint Petersburg
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: As the Russian Civil War comes to a close, one hero decides to seek the truth about something that's been haunting him, in the communist stronghold of Saint Petersburg. About 12 the story in about the OC see inside.
1. The quest begins

**Welcome back my few readers. Anyway this is the sequal to The Grief of a Hero. This story will mostly be about my OC, even if there isn't a Titan in a chapter there will be references to Titans and Titan affiliates. Enjoy **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baden-Baden Germany, June 2018

A small residential neighboor hood. Summer has begun, children playing; ridding bikes, (yes they still used them, despite what you may think things havn't changed that much) playing laser tag, swimming in the city pool. Laughter fills the air.

However in a small house on the corrner of the street, laughter doesn't permeate the air. This was the house of one Paul von Relienburg. A man in his mid 30's, living alone and off welfare from the government. The kids of the neighborhood thought of him as a weird hermit. What they don't know is that he was really the greatest hero in Germany. Levitate. Since the disbanding of the D.O.E.s. 6 years earlier, he had lived here. There he sat in his simple house; his once blond hair had turned a very light brown. His once strong muscles had weakened; he was truly the sad heap of what used to be the greatest hero in Europe. He sat watching TV, the news; it's all he ever watched.

"In other news today, The Russian Civil War is finally drawing to a close. The former Soviet forces have retreated inside the stronghold of Saint Petersburg. The Republican forces have begun their siege. However due to a shortage of soldiers, they are asking for volunteers. For more information go to the website on the screen."

"Hmm?" He thought, letting the TV fade into the background "That case" he said recalling the Munich kidnapping 10 years ago. He thought for a while, "That man said the leader was a communist." He thought, that child. 8 years ago his adopted parents had been murdered; he had been kidnapped by 2 ex-Nazis.

He had rescued the child, even delivered him to a new home in America. He wished he could go visit the kid, but that would compromise both his identity and the child's safety. But he knew the child was in good hands. He had given care of the kid to his old childhood friend; Rachel Roth. She was married to Gar Logan and had a child of their own. Now if you don't recognize those names how about these? Raven and Beastboy of the Teen Titans.

Yes they had married shortly after the events on the Island of Nightmares. Raven had left the Titans shortly before the events of The Grief of a Hero, due to being pregnant. Starfire had been in similar position; she had also married Robin after the Island of Nightmares, and had left during the Grief of A hero because she too was pregnant. About 3 years later the titans broke up. He knew they were still friends and talked, not like the breaking up of the D.O.E.s. (not friendly, but that's a story for another day) He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the closet. He opened it, dug around, until he found a box. It was not very big in height but very long: it was old and had several layers of dust on it. The lock was rusted and he had no idea where the key was or if there even was a key. He was surprised to find out that it wasn't locked. He was met with several layers of wrapping paper. He tore them off and pulled out a very long and old rifle. At first glance it looks like a musket. A closer examination shows a bolt-action leaver. On the bottom there was **HR** carved into the butt and on the back there was the date of distribution on a peeling sticker that read August 7, 1912. More up there's a built in sight, and place for bayonet. In the box was a user manual and cleaning kit. The name was Gewehr 98. Next to it he pulled out a small square shapped bundle. He pulled out a pistol. It had a slim handle, and a striaght piece of metal that acted as the cocking mechanism. The trigger had a large bulk next ot it that had a small opening at the top, by which a clip could be insertered. The barrel was slim and short. It was a Mauser C96.

Now as you can imagine these weapons are very old, they were used by the Germans in WWI. He had inherited the rifle from his great-grandfather who had fought in German East Africa durign the war and the pistole was from this other great-unlce who fought on the Eastern Front in WWI. He dusted off the weapons, with these he would discover the truth.

**R&R**


	2. Onto the beaches

**So chapter 2 this one's got alot of action enjoy**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Registration office; Moscow, Russia.

The office was loud with the talk of soldiers and commissioners. Paul got in line carrying a long wrapped bundle. When he finally got to the table;

"Name?" Asked the commissioner

"My name is Paul Paul Von Relienburg."

"Weapons?"

He laid his bundle on the table. The commissioner unwrapped it.

"What is this?" Asked the commissioner holding up his weapons.

"My weapons." Said Paul

"These things are ancient."

"But they work; besides your brochure says I can use any weapon I want."

"You're not going to last five minutes."

"I've trained with them for months; I can fire them better than most of the soldiers who originally use them."

"We don't have the ammo for these things." Said the commissioner

"Don't worry; I've modified them to fit your bullets."

"Whatever. Next." The commissioner called

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Four months later

RRN (Russian Republic Navy) Cruiser.

"Soldiers." The commissioner said, as hundreds of soldiers began to gather around him including Paul. "You are soldiers of the fifth Regiment of Moscow." He pointed at a map of St. Petersburg. "You will be a first Regiment that assaults the walls." He pointed to a series walls on the map. "These were constructed about five years ago. They are 6 feet of concrete. It is planned that you will make amphibious landings from Baltic Sea. The walls surround the outskirts of the city that face the sea. Each squad has an engineer; they will be in charge of blowing up the walls. Bear in mind that he will be fired on by machine guns and artillery. We attack in 3 hours. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir comrade." All the soldiers responded.

"After the battle you will be under the command of Hernando Vargas." The commissioner said

"Hernando Vargas" (see previous story for references to Hernando Vargas) Paul said to himself he hadn't heard or thought of that name in a long time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day of the attack; 10 minutes till landing.

Paul and about 100 other soldiers were packed into a transport, a small one fit for maybe 60 soldiers. Far off everyone could hear the sound of artillery pounding the sea, probably to take out the transports, however the artillery they were using was far to outdated and couldn't hit them. That's what the commanders said.

Suddenly an explosion was heard, everyone looked to the left as one of the transports was engulfed in flames, and men sent flying in all directions.

"Guess they can hit us." Muttered Paul

"That isn't good." another solider muttered.

" 3 minutes!" Called the driver

Paul gripped his gun harder. He felt his hands become slippery from the sweat on his hands. He looked around the other soldiers mostly had some kind of semi-auto an AK or M-16. One person had a PSG-1 a Semi-auto sniper rifle. One person had only 2 pistols but was covered in ammo. The engineer of every squad wore a yellow helmet to distinguish them from the rest of the men. the Engineer of this squad had and Oozy as his weapon. They kinda looked like an army of mercenaries, mostly because they could use any weapon they wanted.

"Oh crap." Some one said

Everyone looked up and there it was the wall. It looked about as big as the commanders had said. But that had been describing it, seeing it gripped you with fear.

"30 second!" Screamed the driver

The walls were 6 feet highs lined with bunkers and machine guns, most of which were way out of date. but that didn't seem to have any affect on the soldiers. Suddenly without warning the front of the transport dropped and the order to charge was given. Immediately all the soldiers in the transport charged. Paul felt he was being pushed out and hit the water face first, he managed to surface and he could see the soliders all around him charging towards the wall. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran throuht the water. He could feel the bullets whizzing by and saw bodies falling all around him. he finally hit the sand it felt good to be on solid ground it allowed him to move faster. He dashed up and down the beach in a zig-zag to avoid getting shot. He looked around and then ducked into a hole that had been created by a shell from a ship's gun. After resting for a second he rasied his rifle and fired it at the wall. He soon realized that it was no good because the machine guns were only fired out of niches only an inch or to wide, impossible to hit from his distance, he needed to get closer. He looked to his right and saw squad of soldiers running up, get mowed down by fire. He decided he needed to move. He leapt out of the hole and ran towards the wall. It was at least a 50 yard dash. After what felt like forever he hit the wall literally crashing into it. He looked to his left and saw about 7 soliders each with and AK-47 or some variation of it, to his right were about 3 people one had a rocket launcher the other 2 carried ammo for it. The engineer had a blow torches and was cutting a hole in the concrete within about 15 minutes it had cut a big enough hole (blow torches were more powerful in the future). all 12 of them dashed inside. They had cut into a room of some sort, it was barren and had ammo crates stacked in the corner. Above them they heard the sound of heavy gun fire, not hand held fire but artillery. Suddenly there was a huge boom that didn't come from the artillery above them. All of he men rushed up to the second floor, the room was smoking and there was a hole n the roof because apparently a shell had hit it, all the occupants were dead. the room itself was centered around one K-9 howitzer a cannon given to the communists by the North Koreans. From their position the soldiers and Paul could see the machine gunners and other artillery, one after another the were shot or destroyed and by the end of the day the beach was clear.

**R&R**


	3. Here's the plan

**Short but important enjoy**

Republican Camps: 4 miles insides St. Petersburg

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paul had decided to go see the commander Hernando Vargas, who was in his tent/command center. Paul pushed aside the flaps and entered it was plain. A map of the city, a table with a radio, a second table where the commander sat. Commander Vargas looked up:

"Solider?"

"Vargas?"

"That's Commander Vargas to you solider."

"Comeon, must we be so formal?"

"Yes. We're not friends, if you remember correctly." Hernando (Red-X) said his voice becoming angry

"Sorry, I only came to see you, to ask that you forgive an old man's mistakes."

"Well I can't."

"Well then fine." Said Paul turning to leave

"Before you leave tell me why you are here?"

"To seek out an old friend. You?"

"Ohh to fight for democracy, the Finnish Government and whatever that pamphlet said."

"Hmm."

Paul walked out of the tent

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next day: 0900 hours

All the soldiers had been assembled, They were waiting to hear an announcement from Valenski Garland Commander of all soldiers in Saint Petersburg. Slolwy he stepped onto a makeshift stage and took a megaphone.

"Soldiers, men, comrades. Yesterday we fought a bloody battle to secure a beach head, and for the next two months we must fight a hard battle to reach the center of the city, only then can we finally crush the communists. It won't be easy, but you will all fight well and you will be responsible for bringing democracy to Mother Russia!" and with that (most) of the soldier broke into cheers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Same day: 2000 hours,

"Comrades," said the division captain "In order to capture the city there are several key targets we must eliminate, 1," the man threw his yard stick down on the southern part of the city "We presume that they have no air power however there's an old air strip, and if there's some air power it must be taken out. 2" Through his yard stick another place "There's a major fortress that is located on the most eastern side used to bombard ships in Lake Ladoga, however the garrison commander has turned the cannons around to bombard us in the city. 3rd and finally" Puts his yard stick in the center of the city "The Winter Palace it is the center of the government, it has been fortified to withstand almost anything. We must take it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2200 hours

Paul sat around a small fire with some soldiers, He looked over and saw another soldier sitting alone He walked over to him and sat next to him,

"Hey."

The Soldier didn't respond only looked into the fire.

"Brutal fighting." He suddenly said. "That's what it's going to be."

"How do you know that?"

"Because during training they showed us footage of the Red Army in Berlin back in the 40's, of course my grandfather was there so I know the terrors from his stories."

"I see," said Paul also looking into the fire

"Both of us will be luck to get through alive."

"Yeah." Said Paul

**R&R**


	4. some action

**Ugh I am really begining to wounder why I made this story, but I vowed I would never leave a story unfinished and I'm going to keep that vow, there's only 1 more chapter anyway**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next Day: 0900 hours

Paul walked slowly through the streets of the southern part of Saint Petersburg, it was unknown to him or to most of the other soldiers what exactly they were going to encounter, the group was about half a regiment, roughly 1000 men. They also had 15 tanks. Paul himself was in a small scouting party of about 80 men and 2 tanks that had gone ahead of the group. They were taking a small break when suddenly:

"Sniper!" Cried one of the soldiers right before a bullet flew through his head.

At that all the men scattered running for cover, Paul himself created a small force field as he ran taking cover behind a post box. More fire was heard as the group looked up and saw more snipers in the windows of buildings. A fire fight ensued.

The men taking cover fired back at the snipers, however their weapons were mostly short range automatic so they couldn't reach most of the snipers. But relief came the tanks turned their turrets to the buildings and fired taking down a good bunch of snipers. But this was short lived. Suddenly Paul spotted several men on the building with RPGs, and within seconds both the tanks went up a blaze.

"Damn." muttered Paul to himself.

Paul again looked around he saw the majority of what was left of his squad was pinned down behind one of the tanks; the building the snipers were using was only a few yards from his position. Using his speed (and his powers) he dashed into the building. The building it self was only three stories, most of the fire was coming from the third floor. He quickly dashed to the stairs and looked up, he saw two communist snipers. His rifle was a bolt action so he pulled out a pistol, it had nine shots. He quickly dispatched the two snipers, then moved up another floor. Again there were snipers only four this time. Again using his pistol he shot all of them. he the moved to the window. He now had a clear view of the other buildings, He used his rifle and took out the men with RPGs, then several more snipers. Suddenly it was quiet. Then the sound of tanks and soldiers could be heard, the snipers slowly crawled out of their buildings and managed to slip off without being seen or heard. The rest of Paul's group had heard the fight and come to help.

When the group finally reached the air field, they found their suspicions to be false the air field had been long deserted, all they had really accomplished in this trek was killing a few snipers. Back at the main camp they heard the attack on the fort near Lake Ladoga, had been a success and now all forces in the city were converging on the Winter Palace for the final assault.

**R&R**


	5. Defeat in victory

**FINALLY IT IS COMPLETE (well the story anyway) **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day of Final assault: 1100 hours

Paul and the other soldiers waited with intent. High command could only send 5000 men for the final assault on the winter palace. The palace itself was huge. It had been constructed by Peter the Great and was lined in front with hundreds of windows. About every other window had a solider with a weapon of some sort. Command had officially stated there were only 3000 men in the palace itself. However most men doubted this.

"Get Ready." Called the commissionar

All the men stood up and readied their weapons.

"CHARGE!" He Yelled

And with that 5000 men charged the palace. They had little difficulty getting through the half broken and rusted gates, but when they reached the courtyard the enemy opened fire. Immediately almost a quarter of the men were cut down as they ran, it seemed as if the people were doomed, but help had arrived because over head they heard the roar of a jet engine, they all looked up and saw several jet screaming towards the palace. The symbols on their wings bore the markings of the Finish air force. 2 jets let out a volley of machines gun fire on the palace walls while the other dropped smoke grenades to shield the soldiers. Paul eventually reached the doors of the palace. More and more soldiers pilled up at the entrance. The way in it self was blocked by a ton of debris stacked there. Eventually they managed to shove it all out of the way and blew down the doors with several charges. Immediately over 2500 men stormed the palace. They kicked down doors and rounded up soldiers and government leaders. Paul himself after learning where the premier was ran off to the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

East end of the palace

Paul had rushed over with 50 other Soldiers. When they reached the east wing they immediately fanned out to find more soliders and government officials. Paul himself ran into a ball room. The room had been converted into an office for the Premier. Paul looked around the room. In the center he saw a figure standing. The figure wore a long black cloak with a hood. Paul raised him weapon.

"I order you to surrender."

The figure just laughed. Paul looked puzzled.

"I've been waiting a long time for you. Levitate."

Levitate's eyes went wide, how did he know?

"I see you're resource full." He said throwing down his weapons. "I too have waited along time to see you."

"I'm sure you have," he said with a small laugh

"You won't be laughing." Levitate said then sent a blast of his powers at the figure.

His blast went towards its target but nothing happened.

Levitate stood confused but then it hit him like a bag of bricks. _**NOTHING HAPPENED**_

Levitate had seen almost every variation of shields used in powers and inventions and the only thing that had ever been able to fully withstand a blast of his powers was a force field was. _One of his own._

"What are you?" asked Levitate in shock.

"Surprised?" asked the man before he sent a blast which sent levitate crashing into the wall. Levitate looked up, his reflects regained.

He ducked again missing another blow as it hit the wall then he sent one flying towards his opponents leg, but being to quick for that his opponent jumped again. Levitate had sent a second blow to the gigantic hammer and sickle suspended from the ceiling and it fell with a crash on his opponent, he then made a rush toward. Using his own power the figure threw the big symbol off him and straight at Levitate, Levitate himself jumped and lunged right at his opponent who put up 2 shields on his hands to combat the blow and the others that followed. Suddenly he felt something in his lower gut. Levitate had stuck him pistol into his opponent and was prepared to pull the trigger, before he could though they both heard the sound of foot steps and people. The figure took this opportunity to kick levitate away. He lunged for the window,

"I'll see you again Levitate, I'm sure of it." He said before lunging out the window

Levitate pounded his fist on the ground furious that now a second time he had failed to solve his burning question. But maybe what his opponent had said would give him another chance some day

**Please stay tuned for a preview to our next story **


	6. Preview

**The story is rated T by me. **

**5 years after the Russian civil war came to a close a veil of peace has come over the world. Or has it? **

A very older looking Paul (Levitate) walks down the street and picks up a newspaper. Headline:

_Elements attempt to assassinate President Valenski of the Russian Republic _"Impossible." Muttered Paul 

(at his house, story weather outside A woman in the suite of Water lays on his couch covered in dirt and blood)

"We tried to arrest him." She said in a whisper "He was illegally sending money to some organization." (She coughs) "My daughter, please help her." She whispers before she stopped breathing.

"Natasha." Said Paul in an angst like voice

Hmm guess not, many changes a new league 

(Red X, Ilmatar, The Skull, Electro-Man, Nano-Boy, Legionary and Levitate [not in uniform are standing around a room)

"What happened to our friends is proof that our job is not over." Said Levitate

"I agree but tell me how are we supposed to do it? Some of us are fifty now." Said Electro-Man.

"I have a solution, I propose a new league of defenders." Responded Levitate

"A new league?" half of them said while the other half stayed silent

"Yes. We'll search out the new powers of this European generation. Search out every local legend, fisherman's tale and ghost story. And Hernando (Red X) I want your son to lead them."

(skip to new scene)

"What do we got?"

A 15 year old girl who wore a jumpsuit stripped orange, black and red was linned up against a wall with 4 other people.

"Names?" Asked Levitate

"S.O.D." said the girl (Schutz of Deutschland; Protector of Germany)

"Blend." Said a boy with a Slavic accent

"Princess of the Elements." Said a girl with a Russian accent

"Bilyum." Said a boy in an eastern voice

"Armory" Said the last boy

"Hmm alright." Said Levitate

Reunions 

Levitate walked up to a door and knocked on it, a man opened it. Levitate just looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Eric?"

"Hey hey Paul how are you?" he asked in a way like they were old friends

Levitate just looked at him then punched him in the face. He hit the ground holding his face and screamed. A woman came rushing to the door.

"Paul!!! What the hell?" She looked down at the man and bent down to help him up.

The man looked at him with a bloody nose

"I told you to _**STAY AWAY**_ from my sister."

"That is not your place to say." Said the woman furiously.

Revelations 

Levitate walks with a boy about 14.

"My powers are looked at in 2 different views, one by my view, one by my fathers. Sometimes I believe that those views affected me more than I thought."

"What are the 2 views?" Asked the boy

And one hell of a problem 

A man talks to a group of people "We will be the rulers of the world!"

Yeah he said world 

**Look for the story soon **


End file.
